


other people

by suisei (nanakomatsus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Everyone Gets a Happy Ending, POV Alternating, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slice of Life, or do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/suisei
Summary: the thing about romance is people only get together right at the very endor, maybe, something like thatwritten for #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020Day 1 || Unrequited Love
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	other people

**Author's Note:**

> a good romance consists of: unresolved plotlines and sexual tension, underdeveloped characters and love interests along with some corny-ass scenarios. well, here you go.  
> i had so much fun on this one trying out a new format. i hope it provides a different sort of experience! comments are much appreciated x  
> each act has a song that goes along with it, so i implore you to make use of the audio links to understand the tone i'm going for in each part ^0^

**act i - the setup**

[ (harvey - her’s) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaA7RAy5rYg)

INT. RESTAURANT BAR - NIGHT

THE smell is going to stick, he’s sure, and mentally curses himself for agreeing to meet at this shoddy place. Despite smoking having been banned inside the restaurant for a little over a year now, it seems that no real effort has been made to rid it of its decades-old stench. Upholstery does not forgive and forget. Neither does OIKAWA as he gingerly picks at the club sandwich sitting virtually untouched on his plate.

The man opposite him seems to not mind the dry, unseasoned chicken meat and salad devoid of the little bits of crunchiness that would have saved the whole meal. He is but a few mouthfuls away from finishing up. OIKAWA downs the last of his beer.

USHIJIMA is a looker. That much is true. He’s also a simple man, as stated in his bio, a trait Oikawa can appreciate on its own; uncomplicated. What he should have known was that it also meant mild-mannered, slightly boring and borderline pretentious. Something about his date’s perfect table etiquette irks the hell out of him.

OIKAWA

(disinterested)

Who taught you that? How to use the right forks and stuff.

USHIJIMA

(flat)

My grandmother.

OIKAWA

Of course. And I assume you can play Bach by ear on the piano or something.

USHIJIMA

Yes.

OIKAWA

Hm.

So, a simple man living a simple life on his family’s million-acre farm land when he’s not pursuing a degree in agricultural sciences as a side gig. He stabs at a french fry and chews on it, mulling over its greasiness and whether or not having another would clog up his heart. USHIJIMA watches him intently.

OIKAWA

You look like some big shot athlete. Am I supposed to know you?

USHIJIMA

Do you play volleyball?

OIKAWA

I dabbled a bit in middle school. Don’t follow it, though.

USHIJIMA

Then, no.

He would’ve laughed, he would have, had it been a joke. But coming from this hulk of a man, it most probably isn’t. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be capable of cracking one. Oikawa stabs at another fry, with a little more force. 

USHIJIMA

Would you like to order something else?

OIKAWA

No, I’m good.

USHIJIMA

What are your interests besides the extraterrestrial?

_ That’s it, _ he thinks and sets his fork down with a sharp  _ clink  _ against the plate. 

OIKAWA

You’re making fun of me.

USHIJIMA blinks, taken aback.

USHIJIMA

I never intended-

OIKAWA

(standing)

It’s fine. I don’t think today’s my day. I’ve got an early start tomorrow.

USHIJIMA begins to rise from his seat as well but OIKAWA holds up a hand, flashing a charming smile.

OIKAWA

I’ll text you. Or whatever. Thanks.

He’s out the front door before the other man can say anything. Outside, it is COLD and WINDY. Hands shaking, he hugs himself tight and makes his way down the street, taking a left at the intersection and cutting across towards campus.

CUT TO: The doors slide open.

INT. DORM LOBBY (EAST WING)

He kind of feels bad and, had it not been for the near-freezing temperature outside, he would have thumbed a little  _ ‘thanks for dinner’. _ But well,  _ later _ . OIKAWA sighs with relief, the warm air greeting him like a soft embrace. It’s rather quiet for a Sunday night.  _ Whatever, it’s good weather for sleeping, _ he thinks to himself as the elevator door  _ dings  _ open.

HINATA

Hold the door!

He doesn’t need to because a blur of orange zips in before he can even lift a finger. The boy -a freshman, Oikawa assumes- flashes him a blinding smile and bright  _ ‘thanks!’ _ over the giant laundry basket in his arms, one he responds to with a slight nod and wan smile.

_ Ding! _ He alights on the second floor, trudging down the hallways with his hands in his pockets, wishing for nothing but sleep.

HINATA hums to himself, skipping down the fourth floor corridors with an enthusiastic spring in his step. He bursts through the door to find KAGEYAMA laying on his own bed, scrolling on his phone, just the way he’d left him two hours ago.

Without warning, he unloads their shared laundry basket, piling all its contents onto his dark-haired roommate before joining the clothes himself. KAGEYAMA lets out a muffled grunt, mildly irritated.

KAGEYAMA

What the hell took you so long?

He shifts to accommodate the load before continuing his online endeavors, seemingly unbothered. 

HINATA

(huffing)

Not even a _ ‘thank you’ _ . Bastard.

KAGEYAMA

Not worth it.

HINATA pushes his weight down. KAGEYAMA lets out a strangled noise, struggling under the smaller man. Letting out a triumphant guffaw, Hinata bounces off the pile and heads for the window. 

HINATA whistles.

HINATA

Looks like a storm out.

KAGEYAMA hums in response, offering nothing much else.

The glass rattles slightly, the wind howls and the trees seem to be having some difficulty keeping themselves rooted to the ground.

CUT TO: The leaves flurry about violently.

EXT. DORM GROUND FLOOR (WEST WING)

Jogging in place in a poor attempt to keep warm, ATSUMU brings up a shaking fist to knock on the window. Inside, SAKUSA ignores him. ATSUMU pounds on the glass.

ATSUMU

(muffled)

Hurry up, bastard!

Setting his book down, the dark-haired boy makes his way across the living space and gingerly unlocks the latch. A gust of wind ravages through a pile of thesis papers nearby as ATSUMU climbs in. SAKUSA goes back to his programming textbook.

SAKUSA

(monotonous)

Clean that up.

ATSUMU

Yeah, yeah. I know.

He crouches down and bitterly begins gathering up the mess.

ATSUMU

There were these dudes at the cafe, blind date probably. It was hilarious. I think they hated each other. One of ‘em basically ran away towards the end. Left the other guy to pay.

SAKUSA half-heartedly lets out a sound of acknowledgement. ATSUMU stands and shelves the pile of papers before turning to his roommate, a gleam in his eye, a smirk playing at his lips. He leans down, arms on either side of the chair, entrapping the other man.

ATSUMU

Lotsa UST back there, too.

SAKUSA finally looks up at him, disinterested. The dirty blonde goes in for a passionate kiss, cold fingers tangling in dark, curly hair fresh out of the shower. It is returned with fervour and with much fumbling and tripping, they fall over each other onto the bed. Layers are shed, belts unbuckled, underwear stripped.

ATSUMU’s chest heaves, arms behind his head as he looks up to the ceiling. The howling wind outside doesn’t do much for the sweat slick on his skin.

ATSUMU

Don’tcha got an early morning?

SAKUSA

Yeah. Thanks for remembering.

ATSUMU

(laughing)

Sorry. (Beat). Volleyball?

SAKUSA

Tryouts.

ATSUMU

Ain’t it a little late in the season?

SAKUSA

Just need to fill in some gaps.

ATSUMU

Huh. Have fun.

CUT TO:

His alarm goes off at 5.30 A.M. But he’d been awake about ten minutes earlier. Sakusa turns onto his side, gaze going to Atsumu’s back just a few inches away. The blonde’s snoring fills the room. With a huff, he sits up and stretches, letting out a sigh. Outside, it is looking to be a perfect day.

CUT TO: The sound of shoes squeaking against the hardwood floor.

INT. GYMNASIUM - MORNING

SAKUSA notices him stretching across the court, arm folded behind his back, elbow to the ceiling. His gaze is almost stern, expression stoic, as if nothing fazes him. He soon finds out that the man carries that same expression onto the court.

The ball deflects off his bicep, leaving a numbing sort of sting on it. For a split second, their eyes meet. Sakusa feels a chill run up his spine. The man turns away.

TEAMMATE A

(sighing)

Transferred in from up North. Guy’s a beast.

SAKUSA nods in reply, eyes training on the man’s back as he regroups with his team on the opposite side of the net.

SAKUSA watches him in the locker room later, stealing glances as the man unfurls the tape around his fingers with care. He washes his hands immediately after, the full thirty seconds.

USHIJIMA steps out of the gymnasium feeling a little better than he did earlier in the morning. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much last night. Nevermind because somehow, the good weather washes away the remnants of his slight hangover.

The campus is nice. Lots of trees. Reminds him of home. It takes him a while to find the famed Courtyard, having not had much time to explore. It’s a huge, open space; white-tiled with criss-crosses of green as grass grows between, perfectly manicured so as not to appear unkempt. Rows of cafes, restaurants and amenities line the sides of the rectangular space, with eating areas spilling out onto the courtyard itself.

He zeroes in on one vegan eatery. Their range of coffee is impressive and the atmosphere is a lot quieter than others. Line’s short too. He takes his spot behind another customer who’d just received their order.

Said customer turns on their heel to leave and suddenly, Ushijima is standing face-to-face with his date from the night before.

USHIJIMA

Oikawa-san.

OIKAWA

Oh. You.

(Beat.)

USHIJIMA

I would like to apologize for my remarks-

OIKAWA

Would you look at the time! I’ve gotta go. I’ll text you. Or whatever.

Ushijima watches as the wavy-haired brunette makes his escape, weaving gracefully through the crowd.

HINATA struggles to keep up as they navigate across the Courtyard, through a wave of people coming from the Dentistry block.

HINATA

There were two left and when I got back, there were none! You can’t grumble your way out of this!

KAGEYAMA

I bought it for myself. Didn’t say anything about sharing, either. You just decided that yourself.

HINATA

Sharing is caring, asshole. We learnt that in school. Or were you too busy flunking?

KAGEYAMA

I don’t wanna hear that from you, moron.

He checks his watch and picks up his pace. Hinata’s voice is drowned out in the crowd. His skin tickles with irritation as he marches into the Mass Comm building, seething. He doesn’t notice the oncoming traffic until it’s too late.

He collides with a wall, or so he thinks before he looks up to find a tanned, broad man staring back at him. 

KAGEYAMA

Ah, Ushijima-san. Sorry.

USHIJIMA raises an eyebrow, looking slightly puzzled as to how the other man knows his name.

USHIJIMA

Be careful.

KAGEYAMA notices something leaking from Ushijima’s gym bag; a dark liquid.

KAGEYAMA

(gesturing)

I could- you know- and give it back to you at practice...

Ushijima considers it for a moment before giving in and handing the bag over wordlessly. Kageyama backs away, bowing his head slightly in apology and taking off in a hurry.

CUT TO:

EXT. FACULTY OF ENGINEERING

HINATA stares up at the signages, mouth slightly agape. He’d been sure he was going the right way.  _ Take a left at BioChem and go straight until you see a big tree. _ Well, there’s a tree. And it’s big.

ATSUMU

Are ya okay there?

HINATA lets out a yelp of surprise, turning to find the blonde flashing him a lopsided grin.

ATSUMU

Freshman?

HINATA nods.

ATSUMU

Where’re ya headed?

HINATA

(strained)

Arts.

ATSUMU

Cool. I’ll take ya. I’m headed there anyway.

HINATA

Uh, thanks!

As they walk, Hinata steals glances at the taller man. Atsumu catches his eye one time and smiles, which takes the orange-haired underclassman by surprise, his cheeks colouring. They walk for quite a while, Hinata realising how far off the instructions Kageyama had given him were.

They find the big tree soon enough. And it is a big tree. The ginkgo’s leaves are yellowing already.

HINATA

Thanks a bunch!

ATSUMU

Sure. I work at that restaurant across the street. You should stop by some time. We’ve got some mean burgers. 

HINATA

Really? Cool.

ATSUMU

And here’s my number. In case ya get lost again.

HINATA

Gosh, I’ll sure try not to. But thanks again.

ATSUMU

Sure. See ya around, freshie.

HINATA

Yeah. See you!

**act ii - the confrontation**

[ (i hope (s)he loves me back - boy pablo) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JzM9iwoptk)

INT. GYMNASIUM - MORNING   
KAGEYAMA approaches USHIJIMA, who doesn’t seem to notice him as he taps into his phone. The younger man announces himself, greeting him politely and handing over the gym bag and its contents to its owner. Ushijima nods in thanks and that about settles it.

Kageyama watches Ushijima throughout practice. He observes the other man’s little quirks and habits, the placement of his left hand and how he whips it forward, slamming the ball into the other side of the court so hard it bounces up into the seats on the second floor.

It is the last match of the day when he happens to be placed in the same three-man team as him along with another dark, curly-haired senior.

KAGEYAMA

Sakusa-san, was that alright?

SAKUSA

A little faster.

KAGEYAMA

Ushijima-san, was that alright?

USHIJIMA

Yes. It was fine.

KAGEYAMA feels his face colour. A grin spreads across his lips as Ushijima slams the final point of the day right through a two-man block.

CUT TO:

INT. DORM (EAST WING) - NIGHT

HINATA

Hey, wanna go out for dinner? Someone told me about this place across campus…

KAGEYAMA

(mumbling)

-tired...

HINATA

Then, want me to get you something-

KAGEYAMA’s soft snores fill the space. Hinata smiles to himself. He gently pries the phone away from his roommate’s fingers and dims the light as he exits the room, closing the door behind him with a soft  _ click _ .

Outside, it is CHILLY but PLEASANT.

He makes his way out of the apartment complex, following strictly the path he’d been shown just a couple days ago. Sighing with relief when he spots the great ginkgo tree, he takes a right and takes the South Exit. Just beyond, is the popular intersection which he cuts across before taking a sharp left.

INT. RESTAURANT BAR - NIGHT

It’s an old place. Retro, as one might call it. Smells of cigarettes though there’s a no-smoking sign and an obvious absence of smokers.

ATSUMU

So you came.

HINATA turns to find the blonde grinning at him over the bar.

HINATA

Yeah. Was gonna bring my roommate but he’s out of it. So it’s just me.

ATSUMU

Not a problem. Menu?

ATSUMU slides the laminated sheet towards him.   
  


HINATA

One House Special burger, please.

ATSUMU

Coming right up!

The burger is good. Hinata lets out a contented sigh as he finishes the last of his meal. Atsumu sticks his body out over the bar counter, waving to get his attention.

ATSUMU

Gimme me a minute to clock out! I’ll walk you back.

HINATA

You don’t have to-

ATSUMU

You’re right, I don’t. But I want to. Stay put, freshie.

EXT. RESTAURANT BAR

It isn’t as windy as it was the night before but it is still unusually cold for a mid-autumn week night. Hinata digs his fists deeper into the pockets of his jacket, quickly regretting not opting for a thicker sweater. Kageyama’s packed spaghetti zipped up against his abdomen is the only thing really keeping him warm.

Atsumu appears a few minutes later, bursting through the heavy metal door to the kitchen.

ATSUMU

You dormin’ on campus?

HINATA

Yeah, East Wing.

ATSUMU

West.

HINATA

That’s some trek.

ATSUMU

It ain’t too bad.

They continue walking in silence, the light breeze rustling the fallen leaves around them. They reach in almost no time, slowing to a stop at the entrance to the lobby.

HINATA

Thanks again.

ATSUMU

No problem. You’re good for business.

HINATA

(laughing)

I’ll drop by again soon.

ATSUMU

Yeah, cool. By the way, there’s gonna be a big party during New Year’s. Campus tradition.

HINATA

Sounds cool! (muttering) I should ask Kageyama…

ATSUMU

Well, I’ll be off then.

HINATA

Night!

KAGEYAMA is awake, surprisingly. He’s parked on the sofa in the living room, struggling through homework, it seems.

HINATA

Aglio Olio. Want me to heat it up?

KAGEYAMA

Sure.

Hinata sheds his jacket and dumps himself beside the dark-haired man with a big, dramatic sigh. Setting his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder, he squints to read whatever’s on the laptop screen. Kageyama grumbles unintelligibly, but doesn’t shrug him off.

HINATA

What’s this?

KAGEYAMA

Nothing you would understand.

HINATA

Huh?! Try me!

KAGEYAMA

Parasocial relationships.

HINATA

Nevermind.

Hinata hums, turning away and leaning against him instead, backs against each other. The microwave beeps. He hops up to get it. Kageyama subconsciously mourns the loss of extra warmth against his body.

CUT TO: The television colours the darkened room.

ATSUMU

How many times are ya gonna watch that?

The blonde lets out a sigh, turning his head away to face the backrest of the sofa. Sakusa disentangles himself from him, lowering himself onto the floor, eyes glued to the screen. Playing for the fourth time that night is a recording of that morning’s three-on-three practice match. His eyes train on a certain newcomer, tan and tall and bending to receive the ball.

ATSUMU

Ya got any plans for New Year’s?

SAKUSA

No.

ATSUMU

Say, wanna-

SAKUSA

I’m not leaving this unit after eleven.

ATSUMU laughs bitterly.

ATSUMU

Of course not.

CUT TO: Three weeks later. New Year’s Eve.

INT. DORM ROOM (EAST WING) - DAY

OIKAWA paces his living room, visibly upset.

OIKAWA

(distressed)

What do you mean you can’t make it?

IWAIZUMI

(over the phone)

_ I mean I can’t make it. Got roped into shrine duty. _

OIKAWA

Well, give them an excuse.

IWAIZUMI

_ You’ll be fine. Besides, you’ve got lotsa other friends, don’t you? _

OIKAWA

You know I (whispering) don’t have friends.

IWAIZUMI

_ Now that you’ve admitted to it, you’re just a step away from self-improvement. _

OIKAWA

Ha ha.

IWAIZUMI

_ Quit whining, pissbaby. I’m hanging up. _

OIKAWA

But Iwa-chan-

IWAIZUMI

_ Grandma’s calling. Bye. _

The line disconnects. OIKAWA lets out a frustrated cry, flopping onto his bed. His bedroom seems to be spinning around him. Maybe he should just  _ not  _ go. But he wants to, he really does. Because what is the university life if not drinking yourself under a table in a bar on New Year’s, surrounded by like-minded people?

Maybe he’s hit a new low, definitely, he thinks to himself as he scrolls through his contacts. His head buzzes, ears ringing as he rubs circles into his temple, dial tone pulsing into the side of his head. It takes four rings. Three too many.

USHIJIMA

Yes?

OIKAWA

Drinks on me tonight. At that shitty place we went to the last time.

USHIJIMA

Alright.

OIKAWA hangs up immediately. He closes his eyes, drawing in a slow, deep breath. Scenes begin to flash across his mind; Ushijima’s hands, neatly manicured nails, holding the door open for him, warm on the small of his back, his measured gaze as he listens intently to his ramblings. 

He sits up like a shot, breathing heavily like someone who’d held their breath too long underwater. His gaze snaps to the clock on the wall. 5.13 P.M. He should get ready.

CUT TO: The ancient jukebox in the corner of the restaurant paints the room pink and orange.

INT. RESTAURANT BAR - NIGHT

It is LOUD and FESTIVE. HINATA looks around, bright-eyed and beaming. ATSUMU slides him his first can of beer.

ATSUMU

Your first party?

HINATA nods enthusiastically. ATSUMU laughs.

ATSUMU

Well then, welcome to the real world. Cheers.

HINATA

Cheers!

Across the room, OIKAWA fumbles with his fourth bottle of beer. USHIJIMA watches passively as he attempts to form coherent sentences. 

It happens about a dozen times; Oikawa’s halfway through a complete thought before a couple of random girls or a bunch of ‘friends’ from Literature are tugging him onto the makeshift dance floor by the jukebox. He ambles back every time, taking a swig of his abandoned drink or ordering a new one and finishing the second half of his sentence.

OIKAWA

-I saw one.

USHIJIMA

An alien.

OIKAWA

You’re making fun of me.

USHIJIMA

I’m not.

OIKAWA

You’re too nice. I hate that about you.

USHIJIMA

I know.

OIKAWA’s body wilts for a second, very nearly face planting into the wooden table before he snaps right back up with a foolish grin playing on his lips, face flushed.

OIKAWA

Do you wanna dance?

USHIJIMA

No.

OIKAWA

Because you hate me.

USHIJIMA

I don’t.

OIKAWA

Then let’s go!

Before he can say anything else, Oikawa’s lithe fingers are wrapping firmly around his wrist, dragging him along. It is entirely too small a space for the amount of bodies flailing about, but somehow, it works.

The shorter man’s arms circle round his neck, his body pressing up against him. Ushijima looks down at Oikawa, who looks up at him with a dazed sort of little smile. The athlete swallows thickly.

OIKAWA

You suck at this.

USHIJIMA

I am aware.

OIKAWA

Then try harder.

Ushijima narrows his eyes at the other man, something about his words irritating and biting into him. He brings his hands up, palms sliding up the side of Oikawa’s hips until they rest on either side of his slim waist. Tentatively, they begin with a simple two-step, ignoring the fact that it’s completely off-time with the upbeat pop song bouncing off the acoustic, wooden walls. 

OIKAWA lets out an airy laugh, forehead resting against the taller’s collarbone, breath ghosting the skin of his chest.

CUT TO:

ATSUMU

Said you were bringing a friend.

HINATA

What? Oh, he has a family thing. 

Atsumu studies him, noting the wilt of his shoulders, the slightly solemn expression that is quickly replaced by a small smile.

HINATA

But I’m here, and I’m having a good time.

ATSUMU

Thanks to me.

HINATA

(laughing)

Thanks to you.

A beat. ATSUMU holds out his hand.

ATSUMU

Wanna dance?

HINATA considers it for a moment before nodding, accepting the invitation.

HINATA

Sure.

The track changes just in time. It’s some 90s punk rock number, one that sounds like youth, one that thrums through the floor, up the soles of their feet like electricity. The crowd’s reaction is instant. Suddenly, the jumble of limbs are moving as one; hands up in the air, feet lifting off the floor, jumping in time with the music.

ATSUMU watches as HINATA laughs, singing along to a song they’re all supposedly too young to know. He finds himself joining in.

The antique clock on the wall reads 11.59 P.M.

The song ends its bridge, transitioning into the climactic final chorus just as the fireworks begin outside. The crowd begins to drain out as they take to the streets to bid the year goodbye.

USHIJIMA grunts as he takes OIKAWA’s entire weight upon his back. The brunette’s babbling something right in his ear about his hair stylist and his ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend and his nephew outgrowing him-

The sky bursts into colour, the streets bursting with merry cheers. Ushijima pauses, suddenly entranced by the splashes of blue, red, green and purple.

It is only when Oikawa shifts, chin on his shoulder, lips brushing the shell of his ear that he snaps out of it.

OIKAWA

(softly)

That’s nice.

USHIJIMA freezes for a moment, goosebumps prickling at his skin before he nods in silent agreement and they turn away, heading back towards campus.

CUT TO: 

EXT. CAMPUS

Hinata is a lot more rowdy than he looks when he’s not drunk. Atsumu had thought that working at a bar had given him enough experience to deal with such people under influence. 

HINATA runs into a tree. Atsumu pinches the bridge of his nose, accepting that he’d decidedly overestimated himself. The younger man picks himself up immediately, hollering and proceeding to run around with his arms spread out, like a soccer player celebrating a goal.

HINATA

(yelling)

This is so much fun!

ATSUMU

No.

HINATA

I think we should do this again!

ATSUMU opens his mouth, intending to respond in the affirmative but instead shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck, letting out a chuckle.

ATSUMU

We’ll see. But we should get you back-

HINATA runs into a light post, falling dramatically onto a pile of snow by the sidewalk. Atsumu walks over to him, sighing. The other boy’s making snow angels, a big grin on his face, eyes twinkling. 

HINATA

I like this.

ATSUMU scoffs, relenting a smile.

ATSUMU

Yeah, me too. Let’s go. It’s cold out here.

After some difficulty getting him to his feet, Atsumu finally gives in to letting Hinata lean against him for support as they make their way to the dorm. Since there is no way the younger boy’s not going to run for the hills as soon as Atsumu takes his eyes off him, he finds himself squished against the wall of the elevator as Hinata pushes against him, head burrowing into his shoulder like a little bull.

HINATA

I’m stronger than you.

ATSUMU

I don’t think so.

ATSUMU struggles against the shorter boy’s weight, stretching with effort to press on the floor button.

HINATA

Am.

ATSUMU

(laughing)

Not.

HINATA continues to back him into the wall, a playful smile curving into his lips. Atsumu plays along, pushing him back, their palms pressed against each other, fingers entangled as they attempt to wrestle each other into a corner.

HINATA slips backwards. It’s the melted ice from the sole of his shoes. Atsumu is caught off guard, falling forward.

There’s a loud noise as Hinata’s back hits the wall. Atsumu steadies himself, arms on either side of the other man’s head. There’s a moment of silence, nothing but their heavy breathing. It takes everything in him not to-

_ Ding _ . The doors slide open.

KAGEYAMA

Hinata?

HINATA immediately snaps out of it, pulling away and lunging towards the dark-haired boy. 

HINATA

Kageyama! You’re back!

HINATA clings to his roommate, arms around his torso, rubbing his face into the thick maroon sweater. KAGEYAMA grunts, stumbling backwards slightly from the force of being tackled into a hug. He looks from his orange-haired roommate to the older blonde standing awkwardly in the elevator.

KAGEYAMA

Thanks.

ATSUMU

No big deal. I’ll be off then.

Without waiting for a response, he jabs the button, the doors sliding shut.

INT. DORM ROOM (EAST WING)

HINATA

You ditched me.

KAGEYAMA

I told you about it.

HINATA

You ditched me!

KAGEYAMA lets out an exasperated sigh, dragging him into the room.

KAGEYAMA

Shower. You stink.

HINATA

_ You  _ stink.

He does as he’s told. Kageyama is sitting at his desk when Hinata emerges in search of something to wear. He settles on the sweater his sister had gifted him last Christmas. It’s a huge, itchy thing. It’s his favourite.

In a stroke of what he decides is genius, he lifts the fabric by the hem and drapes it over Kageyama’s head, dragging him out of his seat, much like a kidnap victim. KAGEYAMA struggles for naught.

They both tumble onto his bed in a mess of limbs and fabric. Kageyama finds himself face-first in Hinata’s chest. The other boy’s hold around him is tight as a vice.

Grumbling, he shifts to make himself comfortable until he’s lying in a slightly more acceptable position; Hinata’s legs are wrapped around his torso, arms around his shoulders, much like a toddler holding onto a bolster. 

Kageyama falls asleep to the beating of Hinata’s heart against his cheek.

CUT TO: 

The walk back is long. OIKAWA does not stop rambling throughout the entire journey.

OIKAWA

-and I actually did! Can you believe it? Never looked back since. Also, a little after that we went back and I did it again, but it loses its thrill once you’ve done it y’know?

USHIJIMA hums in response, fumbling with the door.

USHIJIMA

Your passcode.

OIKAWA

Breaking and entering is illegal you know.

USHIJIMA

Passcode.

OIKAWA

Five one five one five one.

The door clicks open. Inside, it is DARK. USHIJIMA feels around for a light switch. He feels Oikawa begin to slide off his back. His finger brushes plastic but a warm, warm hand encloses his, pulling it away and redirecting it to-

OIKAWA’s lips crash into his hungrily, fists bunched up around the collar of his coat, pulling him into the unlit living area, steering him into walls and pinning him against them for mere seconds at a time.

He finally lands on the couch with a heavy grunt. OIKAWA hovers over him, looking as dishevelled as he probably does too. His lips and cheeks are flushed with colour, eyes dark with lust.

He leans in for another kiss, this one deep and slow, tongue and all while his hands travel down the expanse of Ushijima’s chest, down his abdomen, ultimately landing at his belt, which comes unbuckled in one swift motion. Oikawa’s mouth traces his jaw, sucking on the juncture just under his ear and continuing down to his throat.

USHIJIMA lets out a shaky breath, eyes to the ceiling because he knows if he looks...

USHIJIMA

(strained)

Oikawa… Oikawa-san?

The movements have stopped, the warmth gone almost as soon it had come. Blinking, Ushijima looks down to find OIKAWA asleep, forehead resting against his thigh.

He takes a moment to gather himself and tidy up before gently picking the other man off the ground.

He leaves the nightlight on his desk on- a soft, pulsing squirtle casting a turquoise alien-like glow. USHIJIMA studies Oikawa’s sleeping form for a long while before excusing himself almost inaudibly, the door clicking behind him.

CUT TO:

INT. DORM (WEST WING)

ATSUMU leans against the wall, head thrown back, letting out a heavy sigh. The elevator door  _ dings  _ open.

He is greeted by a mostly dark apartment, save for the bright glow of the television in the living area. SAKUSA is on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket, a half-finished bowl of salad between his legs.

Wordlessly, ATSUMU joins him, the couch sinking under his weight. Their shoulders are barely touching, yet he feels perfectly warm. For the first time in a long time, they watch the movie the whole way through and fall asleep in their own beds.

**act iii - the resolution**

[ (an endless song  終わらない歌 \- the blue hearts) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoRmQZpQptY)

INT. DORM (EAST WING) - DAY

It all comes to him as he’s throwing up on the toilet. OIKAWA studies his wrecked appearance in the mirror. His phone vibrates, a message popping up. He sees who it’s from, barely reads it and blocks the contact.

His whole body begins to heat up as scenes from the night before flash through his mind, the warmth in his mouth, the fingers curled in his hair, the soft brush of lips against his cheek. He lets out a frustrated cry before jumping into the shower, furiously scrubbing his body down.

CUT TO: The ball slams into the floor with so much force it arcs perfectly into the upstairs seating area.

INT. GYMNASIUM

TEAMMATE B

Wonder what’s got him so pissed today.

SAKUSA watches as USHIJIMA takes to the bench and sits down with a huff. He reaches into his gym bag and pulls out his phone. After tapping on it for a few seconds, he tosses it back in, obviously irritated.

KAGEYAMA lets out a hiss as the ball deflects off one of his fingers at a bad angle. USHIJIMA approaches him with tape later after, offering the roll wordlessly.

KAGEYAMA

Thanks.

USHIJIMA doesn’t respond and turns to leave without saying any of his usual goodbyes.

HINATA waits outside, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. KAGEYAMA walks past him, leaving him to chase after, jogging along as the dark-haired man strides briskly.

HINATA

You’ve been like this since morning.

KAGEYAMA

Who was that guy last night?

HINATA

I told you, he’s a friend! Works at that restaurant across campus-

KAGEYAMA

You could’ve texted me.

HINATA

You wouldn’t have replied.

KAGEYAMA

Whatever.

Hinata’s mind races as he struggles to keep up, going through his options.

HINATA

I’ll buy you dinner?

KAGEYAMA slows to a stop, turning to him, eyes narrowed. HINATA tries for a smile. The other man scowls.

KAGEYAMA

(begrudging)

Fine.

HINATA

Cool!

HINATA grins, catching him by the crook of his elbow and linking their arms together, much to Kageyama’s annoyance. But he doesn’t pull away.

CUT TO: The cold wind rushes in with them as the door swings open.

INT. RESTAURANT BAR - NIGHT

The place is just as jam-packed as it was the night before. It’s noisy with the buzz of conversation, the jukebox lighting up red to yellow to green, synth beats pulsating through the floor. KAGEYAMA surveys the space with a critical eye, scrunching up his nose.

KAGEYAMA

Smells of cigs.

ATSUMU appears from behind the counter, chin propped up on hands, a lazy grin playing on his lips.

ATSUMU

Bit of a rude thing to say on a first visit, don’tcha think?

HINATA flashes the blonde a smile, waving wildly before Kageyama gets the chance to retaliate.

HINATA

Miya-san! Happy new year!

HINATA turns to KAGEYAMA expectantly, eyes indicating, head tilted. KAGEYAMA clears his throat, schooling his expression.

KAGEYAMA

Happy new year.

ATSUMU chuckles.

ATSUMU

Likewise.

An awkward moment passes. The blonde snaps his fingers, remembering.

ATSUMU

Menu.

He slides the laminated booklet towards them.

ATSUMU

Let me know when you’re ready to order.

ATSUMU waves them off with a wiggle of his fingers. His smile drops as they turn away, heading to their seats. He returns to his former position, chin-on-hand. 

He watches them idly; watches as they debate animatedly over what to order, watches as they decide through rock-paper-scissors, watches as Kageyama readies to flick the orange-haired man’s forehead as punishment, watches as Hinata closes his eyes, readying himself for the stinging pain, and watches as he smiles with relief upon the gentle tap that comes instead. The corners of his eyes soften, his shoulders relaxing as his roommate slides the menu his way anyway.

CUSTOMER A

A pint of Yebisu.

ATSUMU tears his eyes away, plastering on a smile.

CUT TO: The freezing wind lashes into him, whipping his hair about.

ATSUMU wrestles the heavy old metal door close and goes on his way. Working the Christmas shift paid off in the end, because he’s off early now, thankfully. He doesn't think he can take another minute of being in there with the noise and the music and the playful kicking under the tables, the laughter. He reads the text from SAKUSA.

INSERT:  _ Gymnasium. Engineering block. _

The lights glow yellow from inside. He opens the double doors just as someone else exits. He then finds himself face-to-face with SAKUSA, who’s all ready to head back, gym bag slung across his body, face mask pulled up to just underneath his eyes. 

SAKUSA

Oh. Hey.

ATSUMU notices that his roommate’s gaze doesn’t meet his. Instead, they’re faraway, following something in the distance behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he barely sees the tall, built figure disappearing round a corner. When he turns to look back at Sakusa, the dark-haired man is staring at him intently. ATSUMU nods, humming.

ATSUMU

We’re stopping by the convenience store. Ramen’s finished.

He turns away before his roommate can respond, though he knows the other man has no intention to.

CUT TO: The door bursts open.

INT. DORM (WEST WING)

They stumble through the entrance, kicking off their shoes, ramen forgotten. They shed their layers all down the hallway by the kitchen, strewn across the couch in the living room before falling into each other on Atsumu’s bed.

SAKUSA presses rushed, sloppy kisses all the way from his mouth to his navel as ATSUMU’s fingers entangle with the damp curls of his hair. The blonde’s hips buck as his roommate suckles at his inner thigh, eliciting a low groan. Neither of them know who it is. It doesn’t matter.

ATSUMU flips him over onto his back some time later, thrusting into him sharply, expression dark and borderline furious.

ATSUMU

Do you wish it was him instead of me right now? That guy from the gym?

SAKUSA narrows his eyes at him, nails digging painfully into his back.

SAKUSA

I never said that.

ATSUMU lets out a dry laugh as he continues his violent pace.

ATSUMU

You look like it.

SAKUSA

I don’t.

The dark-haired man arches his back, the new angle providing a deeper pleasure. He lets out a breathy moan before turning his sights back to Atsumu, watching for a few moments as his tongue sticks out in concentration, beads of sweat falling off his chin.

SAKUSA

(strained)

And what about you?

ATSUMU seems to think it over for a bit.

ATSUMU

I don’t.

SAKUSA

Okay.

They go on for a long time after that, the conversation quickly forgotten. By the end of it, their throats are equally as raw as their skin. ATSUMU stares up at the ceiling, vision pulling in and out of focus, head pulsing.

ATSUMU

Fuck.

SAKUSA lifts his head from the blonde’s chest, propping himself up with both arms. As usual, his expression is unreadable.

And then, suddenly, slowly, gently, he leans down and places a chaste kiss on Atsumu’s lips, one that aches. 

ATSUMU falls asleep carding his fingers through dark, curly hair.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMPUS - AT THE SAME TIME

They walk with their shoulders brushing, pinkies interlocked. HINATA sniffles, the cold getting to him. KAGEYAMA steals a glance at him.

Then, he leans down and places a peck on the shorter man’s lips. HINATA freezes for a moment before quickly recovering, smiling up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

HINATA

Do that again.

KAGEYAMA blinks and, surprisingly, without another word, relents. This time, it’s deeper, longer, more tender. HINATA’s eyes flutter open when they pull apart, their mouths mere centimeters apart, breaths ghosting each other’s lips.

HINATA

(softly)

Again.

KAGEYAMA closes the distance between them completely.

CUT TO:

INT. DORM (EAST WING) - DAY

It’s a sight OIKAWA thought he’d never see. USHIJIMA’s expression is stormy, and to anyone else, he might’ve looked angry, furious even, but somehow, Oikawa knows it’s confusion more than anything. Maybe because he feels the same.

USHIJIMA

You’re avoiding me.

OIKAWA

Now why would you think that?

USHIJIMA

My calls. You blocked me.

OIKAWA

(humming)

I don’t recall.

USHIJIMA’s frown deepens. OIKAWA looks up at him defiantly because he doesn’t know any other way, can’t back down, his pride won’t let him, never.

USHIJIMA

I like you.

OIKAWA hopes his expression isn’t betraying him. He keeps calm, the door suddenly feeling heavy in his hold.

OIKAWA

And you’re not being in the least romantic about it.

He shuts the door close, the automatic lock beeping. He lets out a shaky breath, leaning back against the sturdy wood.

OIKAWA

Shit.

His head is spinning, heart racing, body overheating. He lets out an empty chuckle, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. It is silent for a long, long time, nothing but the low hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

Suddenly, there’s some kind of heavy thud against the sliding doors leading to the balcony. OIKAWA lifts his head to see balls of snow exploding against the glass, rattling the doors. 

He takes a tentative step out, the cold winter morning breeze washing over him. USHIJIMA stands on the front lawn, looking up at him, a half-formed snowball in one hand.

OIKAWA

What the hell are you doing?

USHIJIMA

This is what they do in those movies you like, don’t they?

OIKAWA stares at him, flabbergasted, before breaking out into a scoff, running his hands through his hair.

OIKAWA

You’re impossible.

USHIJIMA’s expression softens, a wan smile playing at his lips.

USHIJIMA

I could say the same of you, Oikawa-san.

OIKAWA turns his nose up at that, harrumphing.

OIKAWA

Tch. if you’re gonna ask me out, at least call me by my name, dammit!

USHIJIMA suppresses a laugh, his lips trembling, spreading into a genuine smile. He then digs into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He taps into it.

There’s a buzzing in the pocket of Oikawa’s robe. He accepts the call.

USHIJIMA

I like you, Tooru.

OIKAWA blushes, eyes going wide.

OIKAWA

Yeah, okay. Me too. I like you too.

Cut to black. End.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired (loosely) by love actually and woody allen's (ew) offbeat, comedic, melancholic films


End file.
